


Sweet emotion

by Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Cuddles, Dom!Cas, F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex, Sub!Dean, bare backing, cute cuddly dean, very domestic au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1446403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes/pseuds/Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is 6 months pregnant and very cranky. A series of small ficlets of Dean and Castiel during his pregnancy . I will have the last chapter with Dean having the baby and the epilogue will be three years later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. you are beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! so this is just going to be a series of small ficlets of mpreg!dean. it'll be run by mostly me but my best friend may post some too! you don't actually have to read them in order cause I'm starting off from his 6 month mark . ill do flash backs too.

” Dean, sweetheart. Please come out, you’re beautiful.” Castiel said leaning against the bathroom door sighing.

Dean was around his 6 month mark in his pregnancy, surprisingly his stomach grew pretty big for a man his size. He was getting self-conscious about the way he looked, he hated walking out in public getting the stares from people and sometimes jealous glares from others who couldn’t get pregnant. Castiel on the other hand was glowing with happiness, he though Dean was beautiful and he loved showing off his adorable plumped pregnant husband.

" No." Dean was staring at himself in the mirror, his eyes stopping to the chubbiness in his cheeks. He wasn’t as chubby but just enough to make the man hate looking at his own reflection.

He pulled at his cheeks, the skin bouncing as it molded itself back into place, he made a disproving expression but soon faded as when he felt a tiny kick. His hand moved to his stomach rubbing it, If you asked Dean a year from now he would of never thought he’d be the one pregnant. Now though, he loved it, feeling those little movements from the baby made the man happy. The door flew open to the bathroom and Castiel’s expression soon dispersed as he saw the light smile on Deans face.

" She’s kicking." He took Castiels hand and placed it on his swollen stomach placing his own on top of it as he felt his daughter kick again resulting in Castiels face lighting up.

" See Dean , even your daughter is telling you that you’re beautiful too." He smiled as he brought his free hand up cupping Deans cheek, leaning in to pepper Deans face with kisses.

Dean closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of Castiels lips peppering kisses all over his face.

" Yeah, Yeah. I’m craving some pie." Castiel pulled back to look into those green eyes   
that were practically begging him for it.

" Alright how does watching pacific rim, apple pie and snuggling on the couch sound?"

" Awesome." Dean said as he smiled giving Castiel a chaste kiss.


	2. Fucking perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is a sick pregnant man and Castiel doesn't know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! second part to the series! Enjoy!

Castiel felt Dean move, the bed dipped as Dean rolled over and curled in on Castiel resting his head on his chest. The older man wrapped his arms around Dean pulling him closer, he felt Deans breath on his neck labored and my god did he feel very warm to the touch. Castiel opened his eyes and laid his forehead against Deans. Yup, he was warm.

“Dean?” The pregnant man could only whimper in response, “Shit.” Castiel cursed as he ran a hand through his hair and decided on calling Sam.

He sat up against the head board not leaving Deans side, he moved the younger man’s head to his lap and ran his fingers through Dean’s hair as he reached over to the night stand and grabbed his cell dialing Sam’s number. Sam picked up on the second ring.

“Castiel? What’s wrong?” His voice dripped with sleep and Castiel could hear Jessica in the background asking who it was.

“Sam, I’m sorry. Its Dean, I don’t know what’s wrong with him. I need your help, please.” Castiel knew he sounded pathetic but he needed someone who knew more than he did about pregnant sick people.

“No worries Castiel, we’ll be right over.” 

“Thank you, Sam.”  
: : :  
Sam showed up along with Jessica and baby Mary, Castiel felt guilty instantly as his eyes landed on the infant in Jessica’s arms. He held the door open to the house as they both filed in, Castiel turned to Jessica with a smile.

“You and Mary are welcome to use the guest bedroom.” Jessica smiled and squeezed his arm in reassurance. 

“Thank you, Castiel. We appreciate your hospitality; I’ll take you up on that offer.” She let go of his arm and took the diaper bag and pack and play from Sam heading to the guest bedroom.

Castiel had Sam follow him into the bedroom where they found Dean all tangled up in the comforter; Sam gave Castiel a small smile as he walked over to his brother taking the spot next to him. Dean felt the bed dip and looked up all sleepy and confused.

“Dean?” 

“S-Sam, what are you doing here?” He sat up and rubbed his face in his hand.

“Castiel is worried about you; you seemed to be pretty warm.” Sam said as he pressed his forehead against Deans. He still remembers the time when his older brother would do the same for him.

“Is everything okay?” Jessica peeked in ten minutes later.

“Where’s Mar-.” Sam was cut off by his wife.

“In the guest room asleep, can I help? I am a RN.” She walked over to Sam and ushered him to get up so she could sit down next to Dean.

“Jess, no. Not on your…day off.” Dean protested but she shook her head and placed a finger to shut him up.

“Dean, you’re family. So I don’t exactly mine, besides it beats making your husband here drive you to the ER. So sit back, relax and let me do my job.”Dean only nodded in response as he laid back and got comfortable on the bed.

Turning to Castiel she asked him something, “Castiel, could I please have a thermometer?” Castiel nodded going into the bathroom and coming out with it handing the thermometer over to her.

Jessica took it and had Dean open his mouth to put the thermometer under his tongue to check his temperature. He sat there looking tired, one hand by his side and the other out of habit rubbing his swollen stomach in comfort. After a few minutes it beeped and Jessica took it out of Deans mouth checking the temp.

“It looks like you have a low fever, nothing too serious. Just drink a lot of fluids and keep taking your prenatal, Dean.”

“Thank you, Jessica. I’m grateful for you.” Castiel pulled her into a hug but a little wail broke the embrace and Jessica smiled taking off towards the guest room. Jessica came back with the bouncing baby in her arms and Deans face lit up.

“I want to hold her.” He held his hands out as Jessica happily passed the infant to Dean.

“Well since its early morning I think I will go make breakfast. It’s the least I could do for you guys helping us out.” Castiel said as he walked over to Dean and kissed his forehead.  
“Let us help you, I enjoy cooking and Sam here does too!” Jessica laughed as they followed Castiel down the stairs.

The three left Dean a lone with the infant, he was having fun bouncing her on his lap gently until she started to cry again. Once they were done with the food Castiel came back upstairs to find the most adorable scene laid before him. Dean was laying on his side a protective arm was draped over a nine month old Mary who was out cold laying on her back as he tiny hands where balled in fists above her head. Castiel stood there in the doorway, arms crossed as a smile made its way across his face. Now he definitely couldn't wait to be a father, to be able to witness moments like these.


	3. Walking on air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddles, Kisses and Hand jobs for the pregnant man. Cas is such a cute husband!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno how many im going to make ! Probably when i run out of ideas! c:

It was just after nine when Castiel finished cleaning the kitchen; he sighed as he threw the dish rag into the hamper and made his way up the stairs. As he walked through the bedroom door he found his husband asleep all sprawled out on top of the bed comforter the only thing he was wearing was a pair of boxers, he was definitely waiting for him. Castiel loved when Dean would expose his plumped pregnant stomach, he made an adorable pregnant man sometimes grumpy and sometimes needy but he was cute. He smiled as he made his way over to the bed striping down to only his boxers and climbed into the bed next to Dean.

“Dean.” Castiel whispered as he kissed the younger mans freckled shoulder; he started planting kisses along Dean’s neck.

“Not tonight, Cas.” He whined.

“Why?” He stopped as he looked down into those green hues.

“I’m a huge whale. I’m sure that turns you off.” Dean said as he turned his back towards Castiel.

Castiel just laid there in shock, hearing those words come from Dean who was so confident in everything he did. He didn't know what the freckled man was talking about, he thought Dean was beautiful in every way imaginable especially Dean being pregnant. He was beautiful beyond words and Castiel wanted to show him.

“Dean Sweetheart, that’s what you think. I on the other hand think you’re absolutely stunning, from your cute chubby cheeks to your greens eyes down your nose to those freckled shoulders all the way to the ends of your toes and fingers.” He scooted closer to Deans back molding himself against the younger mans back. He draped his leg over Dean’s thigh as he sluing his arm over the younger mans shoulders. Before Dean could answer, Castiel placed a gentle kiss to the back of his neck.

“Caaaaassss, stop.” He blushed as Castiel let the words flow from his lips.

“Nope.”

Castiel didn't waste any time, they we’re both practically naked and that was the easy part since the older man didn't need to strip anything but the boxers. He kissed Dean nipping at his bottom lip as he moved him onto his side facing him; it was too hard for Castiel to the straddle the man since his stomach was swollen from being pregnant. He moved one of his hands down Dean’s chest stopping at a pink bud taking it between his thumb and finger rolling it. He pulled away from the kiss as he teasing pinched and rolled the bud between his thumb and finger. Dean leaned his forehead against Castiel’s his breath hitching with each pinch.

“C-Cas...” Dean moaned out as Castiel kissed a freckled shoulder his hand traveling lower.

With one swift movement Castiel had Dean’s boxers down past his knees; his harden cock free of the tight fabric. Castiel shifted a bit in his spot so he could take a bud into his mouth swirling his tongue around it as his hand took Dean’s cock in his grasp. The harden member was leaking with pre-cum and Castiel swiped his thumb over the tip using it as lubricant as he started moving his hand up and down the shaft slowly. Dean let out a throaty moan as he bucked his hips into Castiel’s hand, the pleasure was too much for Dean wasn't as strong as he was and he knew he couldn't hold it in any longer.

“Cas, I’m…c-close…f-fuck..!” He let out as Castiel’s hand motions picked up the pace, moving a lot faster as he gave one of the pink buds a teased nip before pulling away to kiss Deans clavicle sucking a mark into the soft skin there.

“Its okay, come for me Dean.” It was a whisper that sent Dean completely over the edge. He released his load in white spurts over Castiel’s hand with a cry of his husband’s name living his lips. Castiel’s hand motions came to a complete stop as he let go of the spent cock.

“Shit, Cas. I-I’m sorry, it was too fast.” Dean said embarrassed.

“No, it wasn't,” He smiled as he re-positioned himself to lying along side of his husband again, Deans pregnant Stomach poking his own, “It was perfect.”

Castiel untangled himself from Deans limbs as he got up to get a wet cloth from the bathroom, he cleaned Dean up and put him in to a clean pair of boxes as he threw on a clean pair of his own. He threw the wash cloth into the hamper and got back into the bed. He laid tangling his limbs back up Deans his hand placed over Deans rubbing circling with his thumb on it. Dean felt Castiel’s lips graze the back of his neck and he closed his eyes smiling.

“Hey, Cas?” 

“Yes, Dean?”

“I love you.” He said as he brought Castiel’s hand up to his lips laying a kiss to it as the older man grinned against Dean’s neck.

“I love you too, Dean.”He laid a gentle kiss to the back of Dean’s neck before drifting off to sleep to the sound of Dean’s Breathing.


	4. Precious gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean FINALLY has the baby!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i didn't update as fast as i usually do. I was stressed with the whole getting into a state college and kinda just dropped everything and then of course writers block for a while but i'm back!

Dean was home alone while Castiel chose at this moment to run some errands, the pregnant man laid out on the couch finally getting some time to himself. Not that he didn't love his husband, it was just he needed time to think without the feeling of lust clouding his mind every time his husband walked by him. He was at his nine month mark and was so ready to just have this baby already, he loved her but the pregnancy was long and tiring and he just wanted it to be over already. He relaxed for a few minutes on the couch enjoying the calmness when not even five minutes in he felt a sharp pain; it was unbearable and felt nothing like it as he hissed out in pain.

"Damnit Cas, you pick the best time to run errands." He reached across the coffee table to grab his cell and dial Castiels number.

"Dean? What's wrong?" He asked his voice dripping with worry.

"Drive your fucking ass...Oh fuck..!" Dean screamed as another wave of pain washed over him.

"Shit, I'm on my way back now! I'm less than five minutes away! Remember the breathing exercises we learned in birthing class?"

"Of course I fucking do!" He was getting annoyed.

"Okay, just keep doing those and I'll be home before you know it! I promise, Dean."

Dean didn't answer back and the sound of his breathing calmed castiel down as he made his way back to their apartment. The birthing class did help give them a little advice but it only worked for a certain amount of time that Dean was getting irritated and he wasn't so much a patient person. Castiel reached the apartment and burst through the door checking on his husband first before he took off towards their room and grabbed the overnight suitcase he packed for this situation. He slung the back over his shoulder and went to the couch to help Dean up and down to the car.

"Dean it's going to be okay, alright?" He reassured him as he helped Dean into the passenger side of the impala. As he got in on his side he threw the bag in the back starting the car as she roared to life , taking off out of the parking lot cutting off a couple of cars which earned him a beep from the car behind him.

"Just get me to the...fucking hospital..." He groaned out in pain, "Son of a bitch!"

"We're almost there, Dean. Just a few more turns." He stepped on the gas pedal harder blowing a red light. 

"Fucking hurry, Cas!" Castiel knew that Dean was only acting like this because of his pregnancy and the change of hormones in his body. It was making him grumpy and sore and annoyed.

Very annoyed.

They reached the hospital in five minutes tops, a huge record for Castiels driving that Dean would joke about if the man wasn't in so much pain right now. Too much was on Castiels mind that he forgot the suitcase in the back seat of the impala and went over to Dean's side of the car helping him out and into the emergency room.  
"Someone please help! My husband is having a baby!" Nurses rushed to their sides as they heard Castiels call for help echo through the room.  
: : :  
Dean lay in a hospital bed all dressed in the gown, his eyes were closed and his teeth clenched every few minutes pain would serge through his body. Castiel on the other calmed his nerves by pacing the room back and forth with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Damnit, Cas. Stop that, you're making me nervous." Dean hissed from his bed, Castiel gave him a sympathetic look as he took a seat in the chair next to Dean's bed. He reached out and took his husbands hand in his squeezing it reassuringly. 

"Sorry, I didn't realize I was making you nervous." Dean let out a hiss which was soon replaced by a chuckle. He moved closer to Castiel and brought his hand up to his lips planting a kiss to the older man's knuckles.

"Its okay, Cas. You do so much for me and all I'm doing is being unreasonable." 

"Hey," He brushed a few strands of hair away from Deans sweating forehead, planting a kiss to it. "You're being you and it was this man that I fell in love with."

"God, even in these type of situations you always find a way to be so damn corny." Castiel chuckled lightly.

"Anything to get your mind off of things, Dean." He smiled squeezing Dean's hand tightly.

"It helped a little...fuck..!" Dean hissed out as the monitor beside his bed went crazy.

Everything happened so fast, the doctor and nurses came in and wheeled Dean out to the OR where castiel followed along. Soon the sound of a cry was heard and Castiel felt relief wash over himself, he looked over to Dean who had a relieved expression before passing out from exhaustion. The nurse took the baby to clean it off and to run some tests before returning back to the room. A few hours later the nurse came back with the baby bundled up in a pink blanket, handing her over to Castiel.

"Congratulations on a baby girl!" The nurse said a little too bubbly.

"Thank you." Castiel smiled as he reached out to take the small bundle in is arms, his fatherly instincts kicked in as he started to bounce the baby in his arms.

"What's her name?" She had the clipboard in hand with the birth certificate ready.

"October Mary-Ellen Winchester." Castiel smiled as he said her name, he bent down and kissed the baby's little nose, her little face crinkled in response and she moved her little curled fists.

"It's a beautiful name." The nurse wrote it down and notified castiel they would get it once Dean was released from the hospital. She smiled and turned around to leave the room.  
Castiel sat down in the chair next to Dean's bed with the small bundle in is arms still, He didn't want to put her down in the tiny clear crib on wheels. He looked over to Dean and back to her face, sprawled across her nose was freckles, just like her father.

"Freckles, just like your father." Castiel chuckled.

Dean's eyes opened and he rolled over onto his side with a smile holding his arms out to the baby, Castiel happily handed her to her Daddy and watched as Deans grin grew while holding their daughter. Castiel watched as his husband bent down and placed a gentle kiss to the infant's forehead as if he was scared she'd fall apart.

"She's beautiful." Dean whispered.

"Like you." Castiel said as he laid a hand over Deans.

"I guess we make cute babies, huh?" Dean smirked.

"That we do, Dean." He chuckled planting a kiss to Deans temple.


End file.
